yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/54
{eser | önceki= 36/53 | sonraki= 36/55 | başlık=Yasîn Suresi | bölüm= | yazar=Kuran-ı Kerim | notlar= }} Arapça harfli ayet metni فَالْيَوْمَ لَا تُظْلَمُ نَفْسٌ شَيْئًا وَلَا تُجْزَوْنَ إِلَّا مَا كُنتُمْ تَعْمَلُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin felyevme latuzlemu nefsün şeyen velâ tüczevne illa maküntüm t'amelûn Kelime anlamlı meal 1-felyevme: bu gün 2-latuzlemu: zulmedilmez 3-nefsün: hiç kimseye 4-şeyen: zerre kadar 5-velâ tüczevne: cezasını çekeceksiniz 6-illa: ancak 7-maküntüm t'amelûn: yaptıklarınızın Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Gerçekten de bugün, hiç kimseye, hiçbir sûretle zulmedilmez ve size de, ancak yaptığınız şeylerin karşılığı verilir. Ali Bulaç Meali İşte bugün hiç kimseye (hiç) bir şeyle zulmedilmez ve siz de yaptıklarınızdan başkasıyla karşılık görmezsiniz. Ahmet Varol Meali Bugün hiç kimseye bir şeyle haksızlık edilmez ve siz yaptıklarınızdan başkasıyla cezalandırılmazsınız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) O gün kimseye, hiç mi hiç zulmedilmez. Size ancak işlemekte olduğunuz şeylerin karşılığı verilir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali O gün hiçbir kimse en ufak bir haksızlığa uğramaz. Siz orada ancak yaptıklarınızın karşılığını alırsınız. Edip Yüksel Meali Bu gün hiç kimseye en ufak bir haksızlık edilmez ve yaptığınızın karşılığından başkasını da görmezsiniz. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Artık bugün hiç kimseye zerrece zulmedilmez. Ancak yaptıklarınızın cezasını çekeceksiniz. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Artık bu gün hiç kimseye zerrece zulmedilmez, ancak yaptıklarınızın cezasını çekeceksiniz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Artık bugün hiçbir şahıs bir şey ile zulme uğratılmaz ve sizler de, yapmış olduğunuz şeylerden başkasıyla cezalandırılmazsınız. Muhammed Esed "Bugün hiç kimseye en küçük bir haksızlık yapılmayacak ve (yeryüzünde) yaptıklarınız dışında hiçbir şeyden sorumlu tutulmayacaksınız!" Suat Yıldırım Artık bugün, kimseye zulmedilmez, hakkınızdan başka size bir karşılık verilmez. Süleyman Ateş Meali O gün, hiç kimseye bir haksızlık yapılmaz ve siz ancak yaptığınızın cezâsını çekersiniz. Şaban Piriş Meali Ve o gün, hiç kimseye hiçbir şekilde haksızlık edilmeyecek ve ne yapmışsanız ancak onun karşılığını göreceksiniz. Ümit Şimşek Meali O gün kimseye bir haksızlık yapılmaz; ancak yaptıklarınızın karşılığını görürsünüz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk O gün hiçbir canlıya, hiçbir şekilde haksızlık edilmez. Sizler, sadece yapıp ettiklerinizin karşılığı olarak cezalandırılırsınız. Yusuf Ali (English) Then, on that Day, not a soul will be wronged in the least, and ye shall but be repaid the meeds of your past Deeds. M. Pickthall (English) This day no soul is wronged in aught; nor are ye requited aught save what ye used to do. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) "Sûra üfürülür." İkinci üfürüş: "Sonra ona bir daha üfürülür, bu kere de o yıkılanlar kalkmış, bakıyorlardır." (Zümer, 39/68), "O gün hiç kimseye zulmedilmez..." Burada a kadar o gün onlara söyleneceği hikâye etmektir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Kur'an'ın cennet tanımlamalarında zill ("gölge") terimi ve çoğul biçimi olan zilâl, çoğunlukla "mutluluk"un mecazî karşılığı olarak kullanılır -böylece, mesela, 4:57'de geçen zill zalîl "sonsuz mutluluk" anlamındadır (bkz. sure 4, not 74). Kurtuluşa erenlerin üzerinde uzandıkları "sedirler" ise, Râzî'nin 18:31 ve 55:54 ile ilgili yorumlarında işaret ettiği gibi, manevî bir doygunluğu ve bir zihin dinginliğini simgeler. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri (Artık bu gün) Bu kıyamet günü (hiçbir şahıs) gerek sâlih ve gerek günahkâr olsun (zulme uğratılmaz) hiçbir şahıs hakkında hak etmediği bir ceza verilmez, (ve sizler de) Ey mükellef insanlar!, (yapmış olduğunuz şeylerden başkasiyle cezalandırılmazsınız) Kendi amelleriniz güzel ise güzel cezaya, mükâfata nail olursunuz. Bilakis amelleriniz çirkin ise ona göre cezaya, azaba uğrarsınız. Herkes dünyadaki amellerinin karşılığına kavuşmuş olur, ilâhi adalet daima tecelli edip durmaktadır.